Voice
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Severus learns that the women that surround him find his voice rather enticing....he uses this tidbit against his wife as they share a night alone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I got the idea for this fic from one that I read….but pictured something different….please enjoy. As always, I own nothing you recognize…..

Hermione Snape was sitting at the burrow having a 'hen party' with all of her best female friends. Ginny Potter, Lavender Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Fleur Weasley, and Pansy Malfoy surrounded her all sipping tea and discussing their husbands and their skills in the bedroom. Their husbands were playing Quidditch outside before the large dinner that Molly was currently working on would be served.

"So, Hermione, what is a special skill of Severus? You still haven't told us," Ginny asked, excitement in her eyes to learn some private info about the man she used to hate.

Hermione blushed, knowing they all wanted to know about her and Severus's life together. They were a perfect match, and anyone that seen them together would agree. Once his name was cleared after the fall of Voldemort and people found out his reasons behind doing what he had, many people took the time to learn more about him. Many people found, though he was naturally snarky, that he was quite an enjoyable companion.

"He's amazing at everything," Hermione grinned, hoping this would satisfy their curiosity. Of course, it didn't.

"Come on, Hermione. Spill. Tell us some details. Does he talk dirty to you? I bet he would be amazing with that silky dominating voice."

"Pansy, you are married to his godson!"

"I know, Ginny, but tell me you never wet your knickers when he was lecturing. Talk about bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses."

Ginny just blushed after Pansy's response. In fact all of the girls did. They continued talking, not noticing the boy with the blonde hair making his way out the door with a smirk on his face.

"I swear, Sev. That's what they were saying."

"Hmm…I may have to use this bit of information to my advantage tonight." Severus's statement was followed by several groans, gagging noises, and shouts of too much information.

After getting their fill of supper, Hermione and Severus flooed back to Hogwarts, where they both had quarters. Severs was the DADA professor and Hermione was the History of Magic teacher, and no one fell asleep in her class.

Hermione took a quiet bath and enjoyed a glass of wine, while her husband worked on a bit of grading that needed to be completed. At least that's what he told her he was doing.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, all of the lights went out. No…there was something covering her eyes. She felt her husbands warm body press up against her back as he leaned down close to her ear.

"I discovered today that my voice has the power to ensnare the senses. I would like to test that theory tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione shivered in anticipation for what would be happening. She knew he must have overheard the conversation they had at the burrow today. Her ever inquisitive mind caused her to wonder what he meant. Just as she meant to inquire, Severus placed a finger over her lips.

"I know you, my darling, and it is not in your nature to just let things happen. But please do me the courtesy of enjoying this experiment without question." The words floated over her cheek and into her ear, sending chills from her head down to her toes. She nodded in acquiescence.

"Good, my little Gryffindor. Now, I ask that you divest yourself of your clothing, and then I will lead you to the bed." Hermione quietly discarded her black dressing gown and stood before Severus naked. They had been together for 3 years, and yet, the sight of her naked body still took his breath away. He knew he had to control himself though in order for his 'experiment' to work.

He took her hand in his, and led her to the bed. She sat down gracefully, despite not being able to see, and slid to the middle of the bed.

"Lay down my love."

She complied. As soon as her body was situated in a comfortable position, Severus applied restraints to each of her limbs. They had played this way in the past, so Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised. She was more turned on. She could feel dampness forming at the apex of her legs at the thought of what would be happening soon. Severus noticed as well, and thought his experiment may be easier than her originally thought.

"Hermione, I want to try something. I want to see if I can bring you pleasure without ever touching you."

Hermione made to dispute, but again, Severus quieted her.

"I want to see if my voice can truly bring you to the heights of pleasure that my body normally can."

_Damn it Severus, why do you have to be so bloody sensual and arrogant? _The restrained witch wondered to herself.

Hermione felt the bed dip as Severus climbed onto it.

Before he spoke a word, she could feel his warm breath on the plains of her stomach.

"Hermione my love," he started in his most sensual, baritone voice…


End file.
